Night Visitor
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Sophitia x Ivy Yuri One-Shot: a night visitor to the Alexandra household...a visitor that finds Sophitia fast asleep. Such temptation! Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Night Visitor**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

"By...Zeus...longest day...need to...rest...Morpheus, welcome me...in your...embrace...zzzz…"

These were the last words by Sophitia Alexandra before she succumbed to absolutely wonderful, deep sleep on the bed she would usually share with her beloved man, her husband, Rothion at their humble home in the ancient city of Athens.

Now, however, the blonde mother of two had to make do with an empty bed.

On this slightly hot night in the middle of summer of Athens, the only occupants of the Alexandra household were Sophitia herself and her precious, absolutely adorable teenage daughter, Pyrrha.

The men of the house had gone out and into the wilderness beyond the city walls for a camping trip as well as combat and survival training, for Rothion to start teaching their beautiful boy, Patroklos, about how to protect the household in the future when neither of his parents were able of holding a sword and shield in each hand.

And of course, being the mother that she was, Sophitia asked Cassandra (though the younger sister would say she more like "begged") to keep watch over her husband and son, much to Cassandra's chagrin. Just another favor, she supposed.

So, tonight, it was just the mother and daughter of the Alexandra house...and a guest. A surprise guest of the night, a woman that would look rather at home in the torch-lit streets of the city's more...sexually liberated district...given what she normally wore.

For the time being, the woman of nigh amazonian stature and glorious proportions had her features and body obscured by a simple yet effective cloak, and for one such as her, she excelled at stealth along her path up the small hill that led to the Alexandra's family home, past the door, and down the unfamiliar halls of the house itself.

This visitor would have to thank a certain kunoichi for the short but excellent lectures and practice in this art. It was rather fun.

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, or "Lady Valentine" as her beloved Greek warrior almost always referred to her as, made her way throughout the simple house that Sophitia and her family called home and burning to her memory the layout of it for any...future travels to Athens, and her purple-painted lips curled into a smile upon finally reaching the master bedroom and the treasure that rested within.

"Sophie...why do you do this to me...~" Isabella breathed out a whisper, her beautiful eyes getting a twinkle in them, turquoise gaze roaming over every last inch of Sophitia, burning to her memory and heart this vision of loveliness and absolute vulnerability.

The British noble's mouth nearly watered at what she was seeing as she strutted into the master bedroom, a sway to her wide, glorious hips as she shed her cloak and exposed her fair skin and absolutely erotic outfit to the slightly warm air of the room.

Sophitia looked absolutely delectable.

The blonde mother was absolutely tapped out, out cold on top of the covers of her and her husband's bed. She was so tired after a long day of prayer and bakery work by herself that she hadn't even mustered the energy to climb under the covers.

She lay on her back, a hand resting next to her flawless face on the pillow she rested her head on, her other hand touching her perfect tummy, and her hips turned so that her legs rested one over the other.

And if that wasn't enough, given the hot summer season in Athens, the blonde mother wore a semi-transparent, pristine white toga that clung to her every single curve and contour.

"Aphrodite, is this you~?" Lady Valentine cooed as she moved in, as she hovered above her beloved on her hands and knees. She giggled. "No...you're way more beautiful than a goddess, Sophie..." She cooed.

The Brit then made her move.

First, she leaned in to land a brief, feather-light kiss on the corner of Sophitia's mouth and then she got bolder, moving her hand to tenderly, oh so tenderly cradle the blonde's cheek on the pillow to tilt her head and then, she landed a soft, oh so soft, lingering kiss on those absolutely irresistible pink, soft lips that she had dreamed of for months now since their last adventure together.

"I've missed you...my darling..." Ivy moaned after pulling away from that kiss, and then she started to leave a trail of kisses down Sophitia's upper body: from her lips to her jaw line to the side of her neck, where the Brit gave a slow, leisurely lick, to her collarbone and then, to the valley between those absolutely glorious, huge Greek breasts.

Lady Valentine was nearly salivating as she slowly peeled off the toga that denied her access to those mother-tier breasts, and she immediately latched her plush, purple-painted lips to the teat, sucking oh so gently on the hardening nipple while she used her other hand to grab and gently squeeze the breast's twin, idly tweaking the nipple, sometimes pinching it and now and then pulling on it and releasing the breast to let it jiggle and bounce back into place before Ivy grabbed the teat and kneaded it while at the same time lathering the nipple in her mouth with her saliva.

Then, Lady Valentine pulled back to admire her handiwork and she relished in the way that the hard nub glistened and stood at attention.

The platinum-blonde then gave each nipple a "goodbye for now" kiss and moved further down Sophitie's perfect body, ending up between the Greek warrior mother's legs, thick thighs that Ivy slowly, oh so slowly pushed open and held under the knees.

"Ahhh, Sophie...how you tempt me so...~" Ivy purred and she immediately, wasting no time whatsoever, latched her hot, wet mouth to Sophitia's glistening pussy. The blonde was so wet just from the previous breast stimulation. Sophitia's teats were always her weak point, after all.

Ivy attached her lips to Sophitia's folds and opened wide and used her tongue to pry the labia apart and then, she pressed further, her nose bumping Sophitia on the clit as she drove her tongue as far deep into the blonde as possible.

Then, Ivy pulled back and licked up and down the wet slit with long, leisurely strokes and ended each upwards lick with a kiss to her clit.

"...mmm...mmmhaa...ahh...h-huuuh...huh...? Ahh...w-whaa...?" Eventually, at one point or another, Sophitia had to wake up. The reality of her body being worshiped by her mysterious lover set in and her consciousness began to respond and compel her to wake up.

When Sophitia finally came to, well and aware, her eyes shot wide open and her mouth opened and closed as she realized what was happening: her toga undone, her huge breasts with nipples hard and at attention, her legs held open at the knees and her beloved, forbidden lover Ivy looking up at her from her spot between her legs.

The mother had enough sense not to scream, lest she cause a ruckus and awaken her darling little girl Pyrrha, because that would lead to an explanation she didn't want to give.

Instead...Sophitia couldn't help but let off a sweet moan with a gasp at the end when Isabella gave her folds a good lick and then, suck along with a kiss and suck to her clit.

"B-Byyy the Gods...! L-L-Lady Valentine...! H-How?! Why?! W-What is even...ooouuu...!" Sophitia's head trashed back and forth, eyes clenching shut, her hand flying to her open, moaning mouth to stifle her sounds of pleasure. A wave of pleasure just rushed through her as she regained further awareness.

"I missed you, Sophie...my love, I missed you...I had to come see you...I know we agreed to never let me step foot in Athens...but my heart yearned for you...it took me a whole month to reach your shores...I need you, Sophie..." Isabella gazed at Sophitia with such fervent desire and love from her spot between her legs, the taller woman leaving little kisses on Sophitia's inner thighs.

"L-Lady...Isabella...oh my goodness...~!" Sophitia breathed and she reached down between her legs to grab her lover by the shoulders and pulling her up till they were face to face."...kiss me, my love!" Sophitia panted in Ivy's face and she grabbed her by the back of the head, fingers tangling up in platinum-blonde locks, and pulled the Brit down into a deep, hot, passionate kiss that saw the blonde's tongue surprisingly aggressive and dominating an eager, happy Ivy's own tongue half-way in each other's mouths.

"I...I've missed you too...Lady Valentine...I've missed you so much...s-so much so that...that I almost...one time with Rothion...I almost...almost cried out...! Mmm...mmmchu..." Sophitia was silenced by Ivy via a sweet, lingering kiss.

"It's Ok, Sophie. It's Ok. I'm here. I'm here, sweetie~" Isabella purred and she gave Sophitia's heaving breast a grope before moving her hand further downwards to cup Sophitia's sopping-wet pussy, fondling and squeezing her womanhood like she were testing a fruit for ripeness.

The blonde's legs eagerly, immediately opened wide to give her beloved more room to maneuver and the two shared another, deep kiss.

Completely unbeknownst to the two women in forbidden love, the other lady of the house, the daughter of Sophitia, precious little Pyrrha was heading for her mother's room after a midnight bathroom break, and she just so happened to hear the sounds down the hall...a sound that she had never heard her mother make.

Every ounce of Pyrrha's being urged her to seek out the source of that sound, to see if her sweet mother was alright or in distress...while a tiny piece of her demanded that she go back to sleep, that she wouldn't like what she saw...yet the younger blonde succumbed to teenage curiosity.

As fortune would have it, Lady Valentine hadn't exactly accounted for this, and thus she hadn't bothered to shut the door to the master bedroom when she first entered, so the door was ajar, just perfectly so...and young Pyrrha's mouth flew open and she covered it with both hands upon seeing what was happening within her loving mother's bedroom.

_"...m-mater...!"_ Pyrrha breathed as she got the best seat in the house to witness the tryst, to see her mother's legs wide open and three long, elegant fingers buried in her pussy up to the knuckles, fingers curling just so, making maddeningly wonderful "come hither" motions inside her as the Greek and British women kissed deeply, passionately.

Who was this absolutely gorgeous stranger? Where did she come from? What was with the outfit she had on? That outfit would make street walkers blush in shame! Her backside was absolutely spectacular, huge, thick and it swayed this way and that where she knelt beside Pyrrha's mother as she worked her to a maddening high.

Ivy and Sophitia moaned into their hot kiss, completely unaware of the precious little vouyeur looking in at their forbidden tryst.

"Lady Valentine...! Lady Valentine...! By Zeus, I'm...! I'm...!" Sophitia moaned in the Brit's ear as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, as the Greek clung to the Brit for dear life, her toes curling and thigh shuddering with each delicious pump and curling of fingers inside her gushing pussy.

"It's Ok, sweetie...cum for me...don't hold back, I'll kiss you, Sophie. Cum...cum! _Cum! for me!"_ Ivy nearly growled at the end, like a lioness devouring a gazelle.

Sophitia's lips immediately claimed Ivy's as those words, as that command, triggered her orgasm and the blonde moaned and cried and grunted with desperation as the tidal wave of pleasure crashed into her, as Lady Valentine's fingers kept working her pussy to further extend her orgasmic high.

Eventually, the pleasure subsided. Eventually, the sensual high wore off and only sweet, loving, gentle afterglow remained...and so into their passion and heat-laden kiss were the ladies that they completely missed the sweet whimper of newly-awakened pleasure that escaped from the lips of the younger woman looking in.

"Haaah...haaah...mmm...mmchu...Lady...Isabella...haah..." Sophitia nuzzled the crook of Ivy's neck as the Brit embraced her and then, shifted to spoon the exhausted mother from behind.

"Shhhh...shhhh, my love...it's alright, Sophie. I'll be gone by the time the sun rises," Lady Valentine cooed in her beloved's ear, knowing that it would be a while till their next chance to be together.

"...y-you know...um...u-um...Rothin and Patroklos...won't be back till the day after tomorrow...s-so...if you time it right...you could stay here with me...for a bit...I'm sure Pyrrha would love to...meet you...zzzzz..." And thus, the exhaustion and excitement fully caught up to Sophitia and the mother was out like a light, cradled in Ivy's embrace.

"...heh...Auntie Isabella? Doesn't sound bad at all, sweetie~" Lady Valentine cooed in Sophitia's ear and kissed the back of her head.

"Perhaps...perhaps."

**~The End~**

**Stretches in his trusty ol' arm chair** Haaaaah...damn~it was nice writing about these two again~ LOL Thanks, Yuri-chan, for personally requesting this, you little deviant, you~ ;3

This one's for you, my sweet, sweet friend~ **Pets Yuri-chan like a puppy** Thanks for the prompt and the opportunity in general~

So, thishere piece? It's entrenched firmly within my continuity of Sophitia x Lady Valentine stories. Why? 'Cuz I love doing like the Marvel Cinematic Universe! That's why. 8D

LOL

Sorry, I'm rambling~ I hope you enjoyed this piece of Sophie x Ivy pronz and I hope you'll reward me with glorious, glorious reviews~! "O" Please? Please, I'll beg if I must! LOL

Seeya'll next story, whenever and wherever that is~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
